


付不起诊疗费的黑手党先生

by ilovehandsomejake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Prostitute, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:07:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22952302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilovehandsomejake/pseuds/ilovehandsomejake
Relationships: γ/OFC
Kudos: 5





	付不起诊疗费的黑手党先生

那个男人每周三都会来。

他的身份并不是什么秘密，黑帮小头目和妓院不可谓不相称，但他的目的并不是收租或者看场子。在每周三晚上九点，他会准时踏进你的房间，在众人的窃窃私语中待上两个小时，再匆匆离去。

当他第一次推开你的门的时候，你险些以为又来了一个无法勃起从而导致只能找妓女发泄变态癖好的孬种——这不能怪你，那精心打理的金发，那过分漂亮的脸蛋，那裹在剪裁合衬的黑西服里的健壮身躯，这家伙绝不缺女人陪。

但是他没有碰你。

在你们这一行流传着一个笑话，现代社会，妓女的收费比心理医生低廉多了，你听说过有些失败的中年人会在沾满精斑的床单上哭得像个婴儿。但你一直没有想过这会发生在你身上。

你倒是无所谓的，反正他付了钱。

他的第一个要求是打开通风扇。

几片小小的扇叶可抵消不掉十几只躺在垃圾桶里发酵的安全套。你点起了熏香，那是你为数不多的私人藏货，你很肉疼，但你觉得你有义务给这位眉头紧锁的先生做点什么，你早就可以忽视新来的女孩子的哭喊，但面对他时你总是止不住的心软。

好吧，或许还是因为那张脸。

或许还因为他带来的波本酒。

三杯烈性酒下肚，你的脸已经通红，旧日恋人曾称赞你这幅样子美丽绝伦，而如今你醉眼朦胧，终于有了心思去问他的烦恼。

艾丽娅，他说

办公室恋情，你了然地点点头，拍着他的肩保证没有女人能拒绝他这张脸。

“我们的心外面都是坚硬的壳，你得用钳子才能撬开。”你抓起他的手按在砰砰直跳的心口，然而什么东西烫得你几乎要跳起来。

他藏起手，犹豫地看了瑟缩的你两眼，解释道“是火炎。”

你不是个胆小的姑娘，这份勇气让你和恋人一起私奔，支撑着你在这里苟延残喘，自然也能让你开口要求他展示那个神奇的戒指。

也许是知道你走不出妓院，他意外大方的点燃了一小片雷云，小小的金色闪电环绕着他的手指，你看得入迷，想伸手去碰。

那闪耀的电光在你的指尖和乳房上都留下了伤疤。

那天他唯一脱掉的是他的礼帽，连一滴眼泪也未流。

作为道歉，他承诺下一次还会带酒来。

客人看出了你的心不在焉，把你压在地板上玩了一出真实的强暴戏码，你盯着钟表，敷衍地尖叫。他更来劲了，揪住你的头发，卖力地动着笨重的身体，那感觉就像是被一扇猪肉压着摩擦。你的头随着他的动作一下下撞上低矮的柜子，烛光在你模糊的视线里摇曳，融化的炽热液体滴在了你后颈脆弱的皮肤上。

这会儿你的求救倒是多了几分真心实意。

“嘿，玩这个你得多付钱。”

一叠钞票抽在你哭花的脸上。

按照剧本，或者按照你少女时代的幻想，这个时候应该有个英俊的男人踢开门，一枪崩掉这个暴徒，用他散发着古龙水香味的大衣裹住你伤痕累累的身子，你们该接吻，该说些肉麻的情话。

但现在，你只能把沾满鼻血的绿色纸片紧紧攥在手里，看着指针以近乎绝望的缓慢速度爬过九点。

九点二十分，你终于迎来了下一位客人。

金发男人并未因为等待而不耐烦，他不在乎你鼻青脸肿的狼狈样子，但也不愿意坐到你的床上去。你点燃一支香烟，看着他拉过角落里的高背椅，再为你们两个斟上酒。

你挑去眼角黑浑的泪珠，懒得去接杯子，就着他的手啜饮酒液，但刚刚喝下一口就被呛住，弯下身剧烈地咳嗽起来。

他看了你一会，终于放下杯子，隔着一层毯子轻轻拍你的后背。

“我的名字是γ”腥膻的液体回流至你的鼻腔，但你仍然嗅到了那极淡的古龙水香气。

他摘去你脖子上的红色蜡屑，拿走香烟按熄，重新点燃了香薰蜡烛，又拧了一条湿毛巾，俯身帮你擦去口鼻溢出的白色液体。

你看着他近在咫尺的眼睛，最终还是轻轻推开他，露出轻快的笑脸。

“今天有什么想说的？”


End file.
